dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rayne of Fire
'Summary' A dragon enters the city, and there's one girl who not only slays dragons, but becomes one. Well sort of if you think about it... 'Characters' *Rayne *Red *Rapper *Raccoon *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Trollz0r *Zeus (cameo) *Zeus (Dragon) 'Transcript' (It starts as a peaceful city, when suddenly a giant dragon (not a turtle) jumps in and lets out a powerful roar. Many people flee as the dragon sets many buildings on fire) Red: (sees the dragon) Duuude! That's a fucking dragon! Rapper: You mean a turtle right? Red: No, an actual dragon! Rapper: (sees the dragon) Whoa, shit! Red: (pulls a sword out) Catchphrase... (jumps towards the dragon yelling) Rapper: (annoyingly pulls his sword out and follows Red) Dragon: (demonic voice) You fools can't defeat the powerful Zeus! Rapper: THAT is your name? Red: (laughs) Zeus! (continues laughing) (suddenly goes up to the clouds) Zeus: What? Zeus is an AWESOME name bitch! (back to the fight) Dragon: SILENCE! (breathes fire at Red) Red: (puts marshmallow in the fire) Sweet. (eats it) Rapper: (watches annoyingly) Seriously? Red: Aw stop being a pussy. (Raccoon jumps in) Raccoon: (gasps) Da Dragon-a demon ATTACKS! Red: (LOL face) Wat? Trollz0r: (appears) Hey braw stop stealin' my faces. (leaves) Raccoon: We must-a sray it before it is too rate! Rapper: Ugh stop acting so movie like. Raccoon: IT'S NOT-A (sighs) Fuck it. Just herp me sray the dragon! Red: On it. (Red runs up the dragon's leg to reach it's back and stab it in the back. The dragon knocks Red off his back) Dragon: (laughs) A stab is NOTHING! (Raccoon jumps on the dragon's back and pulls it's horns back, causing it to open it's mouth. Raccoon fires a rocket launcher in his mouth) Raccoon: Now you have-a no chance of survivar! (The dragon falls to the ground, but suddenly gets back up and blows stronger fire) Raccoon: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBRU! Red: Oh shit! Rapper: How did that not work!? (just before the Dragon finishes them, a red figure is seen in front of him) Rapper: Who the...? Red Figure: Stand back beast... (The figure flies onto the dragon's leg and uses a strange sword on the Dragon's back, killing it. Afterwards, the figure proceeds to suck the blood ouf of the Dragon's body) Red Figure: Mmm, tasty. (flies in the sky) Red: Whoa shit! Raccoon: Who are you!? Show yourserf! (the red figure breathes fire at Raccoon) Raccoon: FIYARUU!!! Rapper: Oh what a drama queen. (tosses water onto Raccoon) Red Figure: Are you friend or foe? Rapper: Who are you? (The red figure lands in front of them) Red: (stunned) Shit! She's hot! (the red figure shoots fireballs at Red) Red: Aah shit! (burns) Sorry! Raccoon: How did you do that-a? Red Figure: I sucked the blood from that dragon... My name is Rayne, I am a dragon slayer who takes the powers from a dragon... Red: She's a cutie... Rayne: Excuse me?! Red: Err, nothing. (Rayne prepares to fire at Red) Red: W- Wait! I'm sorry! Rapper: (laughs) Poor little Red, (Rayne shoots fire in Rapper's eyes) Rapper: SHIT! (jumps in water) Aah... Raccoon: You have great-a technique young warrior. Rayne: For the record, I'm not young, I'm over 30 years old. Red: Well- He kind meant- Never mind... (Blue, Trollz0r and Lord Tourettes walk in) Blue: Hey guys, we saw some explosion, what's going on? Trollz0r: (LOL Face) Say, who's this bitch? Rayne: Sir, my name is Rayne. I am a dragon slayer, and I can suck the blood from a dragon's corpse to get it's powers. Lord Tourettes: OOH! How FUCKING interesting! Rsyne: (wide-eyed) Uhh... Blue: Long story. Rayne: Say, what are you guys' names? Raccoon: My name is Papa-san. But Carr me Raccoon, dis is Red, Brue, Rord Tourettes, Rapper and Trorrzor. Rayne: Huh? Never heard of the word Brue. Blue: Uh, long story. Red: Where the fuck did you come from? Rayne: I came from an ancient land, where Dragons live. I slay most dragons to earn their power. But the only dragon I ever loved was a dragon who raised me... When my parents were killed, a dragon came in and rescued me. He gave me everything I do today to keep me safe. Blue: So if you lived with a dragon? How come you slay them? Rayne: Because, I need to avenge for the ones I cared about, the Dragons are also my enemy... Raccoon: You have a very deep story young one... Trollz0r: (Me Gusta Face) Dragons all remind me of video games. Lord Tourettes: (teary) This is FUCKING SHITS FOR BRAINS! Rayne: (nods) Indeed. Red: (pulls a sword out) Whatever! It's dragon slayin' time! (runs off) Rapper: Hey wait for me! (runs after him) Rayne: (sighs) Men. Blue: You gonna go join 'em? Rayne: (sighs) Nah, I think I'll rest off for the day. Trollz0r: Right miss lady. Rayne: Alrighty, well I suppose I should get going. Blue: Where are you going to sleep? Rayne: Duh, in my cave. Raccoon: A cave? Rayne: What? Even dragon slayers need a cave somehow. (Rayne flies away into the sunset and reaches her cave at the top of a mountain) Rayne: (sighs) Another day well done Rayne. Deep Voice: (from nowhere) The past will slowly take over you Rayne... Rayne: Listen you, I won't allow any of this to happen! I WILL avenge my friends! AND be the dragon slayer I am! (heads into her cage) Deep Voice: Poor, poor Rayne... She'll soon fall right into my trap before we all know it... Then we'll see who's the evil dragon now! ALL ON EARTH WILL TRUMBLE IN ALL DRAGONS' FURY RAGES! (evil laugh) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Rayne's first episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases